How did I get Here?
by Farie Insignias
Summary: This is the story of how I, Ginevra Anne Weasley, fell in love with one, Draco Alexander Malfoy and made a complete fool of myself in the process.
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters and anything recognizable from, well… anywhere, so please don't hurt me! Or sue me! Or try to run me over with a parked bus! Now on with the show…

How did I get here?

'Argh! That's the fourth time I've caught myself looking at him and he's only been here for fifteen minutes! But who's counting… I must put an end to this madness, somehow. It's not like I want to be infatu- er, I mean I don't like to look at him! So what if he is unbelievably attractive, he's also a class A jerk.

'But really… what is the harm in a subtle glance here and there? It's not like he'll ever notice anyways. He probably wouldn't even know I existed if it weren't for the fact that I'm 'Weasley's little sister'. I bet he doesn't even know my first name!

'_Oh how I despise him_. I'm looking at him again! THAT'S IT! I'm leaving! I can't concentrate with him around. Maybe I'll actually be able to get some bloody work done!'

So I left the peace and quiet of the library and placed myself instead, in the rowdy Gryffindor common room. There I got my work done. The next morning as I was walking to the Great Hall for breakfast my best friend Luna Lovegood came over to me looking rather upset, and yet unfocused at the same time. I often wonder how she does that.

"Where did you go to yesterday? I went away for five minutes to find a book and when I came back you were gone." She said in that dreamy state of hers.

'Oh god! How could I!' "Oh, Luna! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot you were with me! I got distracted and couldn't concentrate, so I just decided to leave."

"Don't worry. It's fine." That was one of the great things about Luna. She was always so forgiving, though sometimes I fear a little too forgiving. We continued walking towards the Great Hall, while she continued, "I'm just glad you're alright. I was worried you were abducted by Fanglits."

"Fanglits?" I asked hesitantly, not entirely sure I wanted to know the answer.

"Creatures who roam the halls of old castles looking for unsuspecting children to eat." She replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah yes, _those_ Fanglits." I mumbled sarcastically. If she heard me didn't say anything, instead she continued.

"I even went as far as to ask the other people in the library if they had seen you or the Fanglits."

My interest perked up. 'This should be amusing.'

"Really? What did they say?"

"Surprisingly enough no one knew what a Fanglit was, nor had anyone seen you leave. You should consider becoming a spy. You're rather stealth."

"Hmmm, I'll think about it." I joked.

"Though, I suppose Draco Malfoy doesn't count. He didn't even remember who you were."

"Why that bas- "

"I remember his exact words were; 'Who?', 'Weasley has a sister?... Oh right, the bint who opened the Chamber. Haven't seen her.' And then he ignored me."

"How dare he - 'say that about me! That asshole!' –treat you like that!"

"It doesn't matter. I didn't have anything else to say to him anyways." She said as we reached the Great Hall. We split up there to go to our respective tables. I grabbed a seat beside my other best friend Colin Creevey.

"Hey Gin."

"Hi" I replied absentmindedly. I had never had a real reason to be angry with Malfoy before and I guess, if you think about it, this wasn't on either, but I was nonetheless. And lucky me, I had the perfect view of the Slytherin table. So I sat there, glaring at him.

'Look at him. Eating his porridge… he thinks he's so big. (I must have said that part out loud because Colin looked at me weird) Ugh. How could I have ever thought he was attractive! He looks like an overgrown ferret. Oh who am I kidding? He's gorgeous. Hateful man. No, boy! Hateful _boy_. He thinks he's _so_ tough. He thinks no one can break him. Big bad Malfoy. Jackass.'

I must have said Jackass out loud too because Colin turned and asked me if I was all right. I told him I was fine, but then he noticed my untouched food.

"Are you sure? You haven't touched your food and you're talking to yourself."

"I'm sure, Colin. I'm just not hungry."

"You want to head to class then?"

"Might as well," I said while getting up, "it's always better to be early to Potions then late." We walked most of the way in silence and then Colin seemed to remember something.

"Did you study for the test?"

"What test? We have a _test_!"


	2. All in the Family

A/N: Hello, I forgot to put this in the first chapter, lol. No Flames allowed because I really don't see the point in them. I'd also like to thank my Beta for getting this to me and helping me out of a tough spot. And...

A special thanks to AQUA BLUE for being my FIRST REVIEWER EVER! Woohoo! Parrrrty! You rock! I had accidentaly posted the unedited version of chapter one, but if you see anything my Beta and I didn't catch, please let me know. I'm so glad you like the story and Ginny so far and I hope it stays that way. Keep reviewing!

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything recognizable, but I'd gladly buy the rights to Harry Potter, if J.K. Rowling were willing to sell it for 5 bucks. I'm a bit cheap, can you tell?

Chapter 2: All in the Family

You're probably wondering how I could possibly forget a test, especially one in Potions. Well, it's simple really. Nobody was there to remind me. Colin would have, but he was already gone. You see whenever there was a test he tended to slip into "study mode" and lock himself in his dormitory, reading over his notes or textbook until he felt like he knew it off by heart. You NEVER bother Colin when he gets like that, NEVER! I made the mistake of doings so once, long ago and to this day I'm scared of entering small rooms with Colin in them.

Anyways, Colin briefed me about the test on the way. We would simply be making the Transportation potion from memory. Well not "simply", really, the potion was rather complex and extremely useful. The drinker would be transported to any location that they wanted. Anywhere, like China for instance or South Africa. The only drawback was that the drinker would turn orange for a week, which was precisely why no one used it anymore. Snape would make us test it ourselves. Probably to see us turn orange. He has a warped sense of humour.

Anyhow, as Colin and I were talking-walking we bumped – okay, _I_ bumped into someone, but it wasn't one of those fall-on-the-ground-books-flying-everywhere kind of crashes, thank Merlin. It was an ity, bity oops-sorry bump, but of course it had to happen with Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Don't you people ever watch where you're bloody going?" he yelled.

"Malfoy? How did you get here so quickly? I swear _just_ saw_ you_ in the Great Hall."

"Magic, Weasely. Now move out of my way." He said contemptuously as he stared down his nose at me, quite literally. I'm about 5'5" and he's, well… not.

"No, you move." I heard Colin groan, "Oh god." I don't know what he was complaining about. We had plenty of time.

"Why should I? _You_ bumped into me."

"Oh please."

Silence. Complete silence - excluding Colin's foot tapping impatiently - as we glared daggers at each other, just daring the other to move first.

It lasted about two minutes, in which I decided upon two things:

I would be the better woman end this with high-class insult.

I had to do it quickly, because Colin looked about ready to piss himself.

"Oh, Malfoy, I forgot to ask. How are the family jewels doing?"

If looks could kill I would have died right there and then in a great ball of flames. His glare intensified tenfold and was now accompanied with the most hideous snarl I had ever heard. To tell you the truth I was terrified (and yet, slightly turned on). I thought for sure he was going to jump me and strangle me to death, but he surprised me by leaving in a swirl of black.

I know, I've left you in the dark with the whole family jewels thing, haven't I? Well, I guess I should turn on the light for you. I'll try to make this as short and straightforward as possible.

On the train ride to Hogwarts Malfoy left his compartment door open and was sitting directly across from it. As I was walking past he decided to throw an insult at me, the idiot. So I fired back brilliantly. Thus began our "friendly" roasting match. It was just as I was delivering probably the best insult I had _ever_ thought of when the train rocked violently. I toppled into Malfoy's compartment, landing on top of him and kneeing him in the process. You can just imagine where.

I swear it was accident! Of course growing up with six brothers I had come to realize how painful that must be and how very damaging, and as much as I would have enjoyed hearing that Malfoy could no longer have demon spawn, I didn't want it to be brought on because of me. Think of the consequences! So I apologized profusely, over and over again. But he wouldn't stop swearing at me and telling me to quote unquote, "Get the bloody hell out of my fucking compartment, you bloody bitch!" And that's the watered down version. After that I did what any sensible person would do, I said, "Screw you, Malfoy! I hope they fall off!" and left.

So that is why little Miss. Priss of the Dark Arts left in a huff. End of story.


	3. Nothing to be Concerned About

A/N: Whoa... this took forever. Sorry about that, I've been busy with school. I hate school. It's so frustrating! Oh well, who cares. It will be over in two months. WOO! YEAH! lol.

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Aqua Blue - **I'm glad you liked the "family jewels". I had a lot of fun writing it. lol. Thanks for the review!

**english-is-not-my-forte - **I love your penname and I'm glad you like Ginny, but I must say I have not a whit of who you are. Could you give me a hint? And I'm sorry to say that I'm not at liberty to discuss what the ADC is with just anyone. lol. Keep reviewing!

**Ophelias dream - **Wow, I helped cheer you up? I feel so special. lol. I'm glad you liked it and here's another chapter! Don't stop reviewing!

Well, truth be told I'm not happy with this chapter. It could be better, and it's not all that funny, but it's necessairy. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter like I own Spongebob Squarepants, which by the way, I don't.

Chapter 3: Nothing to be Concerned About 

Even with the run in with Malfoy, Colin and I managed to make it to Potions class with time to spare. I took that time and used it to cram all the information I could into my head, which hopefully I would remember. I had just reached the final ingredient of the Breathing Serum when Snape decided to barge in, and tell us to put away our books and to start.

It took an hour to make and half an hour to brew. It should, if done right, turn out a lime green colour. Luckily for everyone it did, though mine was more of a forest then a lime, I wasn't concerned. When the potions were ready Snape stood up in front of the class, "Now it's time for you to test your potions. May I remind you that you are prohibited to travel anywhere outside of the school grounds. If you do you will be punished accordingly. You may begin."

As I raised the ladle to my lips I heard Colin whisper good luck and I returned the sentiment before taking a sip from the potion that would change my life. It tasted like water, I noted, as it slowly moved down my throat and I focused my thoughts on the Kitchens, where I had hoped to snatch something to eat before heading back to Potions. I was hungry from skipping breakfast. I waited patiently for the potion to take effect while the people around me disappeared one by one with pleasant pops until Professor Snape and I were all that were left.

I uncomfortably glanced around the empty room. 'This isn't good! Why isn't working? I did everything I was supposed to, didn't I!' I quickly reached for my text and reread the directions, but soon found I had done nothing wrong. Snape broke through my panicked thoughts with his cold voice, "You still here Weasley? What did you do wrong this time?"

"Nothing, sir."

I thought I heard Professor Snape mumble something about incompetent children wasting his time. But who cares about him, back to me. 'Maybe, I didn't drink enough. Yeah, yeah that's all. It's nothing to get excited over.' I thought as I calmed down from my silent panic-attack. I quickly took another sip, and shut my eyes tight, to help myself concentrate, I also happened to say a speedy pray to whoever happened to be listening.

Apparently no one was listening because when I opened my eyes a minute later, I was standing in exactly the same spot. It took all my will power to stop from screaming, but a small squeak seemed to still escape. Snape lifted an eyebrow at me and opened his mouth to say something wonderful, I'm sure, but was interrupted when two very orange Slytherins strolled in, laughing loudly. I later found out from Colin (orange is not Colin's colour) that they had pushed him into the 2nd floor girl's bathroom. Poor boy.

The fact that I failed the test is a given, but I wasn't worried about that. I was worried about how that good-for-nothing potion would affect me. Hopefully I wouldn't lose any limbs.


	4. Oops Adaisy

Disclaimer: Let's think rationally here… If I owned Harry Potter would I be here wasting my time with youpeople? NO! I'd be spending my billions of dollars on very important things, like peanut-butter cookies, or chocolate chip cookies, or even white chocolate chip chocolate cookies! Exactly. And I also don't own the idea of the People's Front for the Liberation of Ginevra Weasley. It's from Falling Sideways by Tom Holt. A MUST-read!

A/N: I'm sorry I took so long but it was entirely not my fault! Not that I'm going to name any names COUGHmybetaCOUGH. Anyways... due to certain things beyond my control COUGHmybetaCOUGH I'm going to have to post the unedited version of this chapter, so bear with me. I'll probably do that for the next chapter too and post the edited versions later. Oh well.

Resopnses: princessdza - Wow! I'm blushing. I'm glad you love it and I'm sorry that I didn't update sooner, hopefully you're still among the living! lol. I have no idea what a C2 community is but I love it! Thanks! Keep reviewing!

FizzingWhizbeez - Yes, the jewels. lmao. You gotta love it. I'm happy you like Ginny and hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Review!

Chapter 4: Oops A-daisy

It was around 8 o'clock when I began to get tired, which was odd for me since I was something of a night owl. I was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room with Colin, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville. We were talking about what we planned to do after Hogwarts. It had started quite suddenly when Hermione popped her head out of the book she was reading and said, "I think I'll go and work for the Ministry in their Department for the Protection of Magical Creatures after this. What about you, Harry?"

"Oh, umm…" Harry said while setting aside his History of Magic homework, grateful for a distraction. " I was thinking about becoming an Aruror, but if that doesn't work out then maybe I'll try out for a professional Quidditch team."

"I'm going to apply for the position of Herbiology teacher once Professor Sprout retires which should be soon. Her book 'Fungus is my Friend' is really selling." Piped Neville.

All eyes in our little group shifted towards me and I squirmed uncomfortably. I hated being the centre of attention. "Well… I-I um, clears throat I'm un – undecided at the moment." Then I nodded my head firmly as if to reassure myself that that was true. In the back of my mind I could hear the small but surprisingly vocal group of voices I had started to think of as the People's Front for the Liberation of Ginevra Weasley say, "Good answer! Good answer!" and applaud like they were on the muggle show Family Feud Colin was obsessed with.

Speaking of Colin, "Hey Cols, what do you want to do?"

"Me? I want to work for the Daily Prophet, like Peter Parker!" His eyes had begun to sparkle as he spoke and then he, Harry, Hermione and Ron started laughing.

"What are they laughing about?" I asked Neville. He shrugged.

"It's a muggle thing." Hermione explained.

"Oh… Then why is Ron laughing?"

"Hermione brought some muggle camacs ("_Comics_" – Hermione corrected) and one of them was about this bloke named Peter Parker who's a photographer and he gets bitten by this spider and turns into Spiderman. It's my favourite."

"So Colin wants to be a spider who takes pictures?" Neville asked his face screwed up in confusion. The others beganlaughing harder, excluding of course, myself. At that moment I'm sure Neville and I could have passed for twins.

Once the others had calmed, the question was passed to Ron. I saw his ears go red right before my eyelids drooped close. What surprised me was when I didn't want to open them. 'Why the blooming hell am I so tired?' I thought to myself. 'I can't take this. As soon as Ron tells them he wants to be a chef I'm going to bed.' With that I wrenched my eyes open and found five people staring at me.

Ron's face had gone redder than his hair and everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock. That could only mean one thing. "Oops. Did I say that out loud?"

Ignoring me completely the group started in on Ron.

"What's this?" – Colin

"You can cook?" – Harry

"Is it true?" – Neville

"You can cook?" – Harry

"Oh Ron! Why didn't you tell us?" – Hermione

"You can cook?" – Harry _again_.

"Well… you see – the thing is… I, I-uh," then Ron sighed in defeat, "what do you want to know?"

"How long?" asked Hermione.

"Since forever. When I was little, mum used to let me watch her cook and sometimes-even help. I loved it, so she continued to teach me and now I want to open a restaurant on Diagon Alley. Nothing to big."

"Are you any good?" inquired Colin.

"_Is he any good?_ He's better than mum." I said, causing Ron to blush even deeper, if that were possible.

Harry seemed to be struggling to say something other than 'You can cook' and eventually, he pulled through with, "Really? Why didn't you say anything?"

"I dunno know. I guess I was embarrassed. Reckoned you'd laugh."

"That's ludicrous!" Hermione exclaimed as she got up from the comfy red chair in front of the fire and sat beside Ron on the comfy red sofa. "Of course you could have told us. We wouldn't have laughed." Then she placed a reassuring hand on his.

A resounding wave of "uwwWWww" could be heard throughout the group. The two blushed deeply (Poor Ron. That had to hurt) and their hands snapped apart like lightning.

"Well, it's obvious what you have to do now." Said Neville and we looked at him entirely clueless. "You're going to have to cook us something."

I tried to laugh with the others but it came out as more of a yawn. 'Well, if you can't beat it, join it.' I thought as I made my way to the Girl's Dormitory stairs and shout over my shoulder, "I'M GOING TO BED N-"

"We're right here, Gin! No need to yell." Said Ron.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow." If only I knew.


	5. Mornings Suck

Disclaimer: Hypothetically speaking, if I were to force J.K. Rowling to make a will leaving the rights to Harry Potter to me and I were to hypothetically, push her down some stairs and she broke every hypothetical bone in her hypothetical body, then I would, hypothetically of course, own Harry Potter. But since I'm not crazy enough to do something like that, I doubt I ever will. Thank you. :Bows and exits stage left:

A/N: First, I would like to tell you all that _everyone _is now able to review freely due to a wonderful suggestion from a reviewer. Now there are no excuses for not reviewing, so I'm expecting LOTS of reviews people! This chapter is also not edited; so don't be too hard on me. Also I've only written a little of the next chapter so far, so don't expect anything soon. Oh, and this chapter is kind of short… :nervous laughter, but the next one will be longer! A special thanks to all my reviewers!

Responses: **nakedmolerat** – first off, love the name! Secondly, thanks for the review! **Kawaiikisa** – thanks! **Katie27** – thanks. Wow this is getting a little repetitive **justanormalgirl357** – such a great idea. Thanks! It was so simple, yet so complex. jks. lol **WildSong** – lol. I'm glad you liked the chef thing. I was always fond of the idea. Hope I can continue to make you laugh your socks off! lol. **NikkiEvans** – gracias

Chapter 5: Mornings Suck 

Hermione slowly made her way towards the 6th year girl's Dormitory. She sighed and mumbled, "Here we go again." And gently pushed open the door. It had become something of a ritual between her and Ginny. Every morning Hermione would go into Ginny's room and wake her up, Ginny would sit up, stretch, and yawn something along the lines of, "Alright already. I'm up, I'm up. I'll be down in a second." Hermione would leave and come back 5 minutes later, only to find Ginny still asleep. Then she'd literally drag Ginny out of her bed and she'd go kicking and screaming, "NO! NO PLEASE! Five more minutes! I swear I'll get up after that. Please, Hermione. Nooooooooooo!"

Hermione reached Ginny's bed and gently shook her, "Okay Ginny, it's time to get up."

:silence:

She shook her a little harder the second time, but it didn't seem to effect Ginny. It was as if she were dead weight.

"Ginny, I'm serious. You have to get up now. I would like to be on time for breakfast today."

:silence:

Rolling her eyes skyward, Hermione tried once more. Still absolutely no response. She almost began to worry, until…

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Well, it wasn't funny the first time you pretended to be dead and it hasn't gotten any funnier, so up you get."

Hermione rolled Ginny over from her stomach on to her back. Ginny hated sleeping on her back, no matter how deep asleep she was, she'd always wake up to readjust herself. All Hermione had to do was wait a few seconds and…

Alright, she'd give it another minute…

Her breathing had become shallow and she was afraid she might be sick with all the paranoid thoughts running through her mind. She slowly reached forward and found what she was searching for. Ginny wasn't breathing.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning it was not only to an empty dorm, but also to a skull splitting headache. 

"Sweet Merlin!" I exclaimed and promptly fell off the bed.

Trying to think through the pain I looked around the room. It wasn't so unusual that it was empty. All my roommates were early rises, strangely enough, but what I found so baffling was the lack of one certain individual. 'Hermione should be around here somewhere. She always wakes me up in time for breakfast.' I thought.

I looked at the clock and saw the small hand on the 9 and the big hand on 5. What did that mean again?

"OH SHIT!" I was 25 minutes late for Transfiguration! McGonnagal was going to kill me, that was, if my head didn't do the job first. I was going to have to go see Madame Pomfrey at lunch.

* * *

A/N: Confused? Well fear not! All will become clear in time. But for now… REVIEW! 


	6. All Mixed Up

**A/N:** So yeah. It took me like... eight months. Wow... That's a long time. But HEY! I'm back! Finally. I really am sorry. It's just that school strated up again and everything went downhill from there. Stupid Chemistry. Every single day I had something to do for stupid Chemistry! Grrr. But now I'm in second semester now with all my "easy" courses, so school shouldn't be a problem. I must admit, I was a little put off by the 6th book because it just made my story even more AU, but I'm back and I'm not giving up! Not much more to say, just hold on to your shorts.

Some of this story takes place in an alternate universe, but not much. It mainly gives reason to everything, which you'll understand fullylater on. To my reviewers: THANK YOU! You kept me from giving up entirely. **Riality-** I'll try to make the chapters longer and I promise not to take as long to update either. Blame Chemistry... I know I do. **NikkiEvans-** That chapter was kinda meant to confuse people and this one will probably do the same a little. Just go with it for now and everything will make sense eventually. At least I hope it will. **nakedmolerat-** Kim Possible of course! I love Ron. **Wrenn8811-** Thank you for telling me. Could you tell me exactly where they are? I'm kind of lazy. lol.

"Sure! She says," iscourtisy ofmy awesome beta **angeldustcult4life**(lmao). I think it's absolute genius! When I read it I couldn't stop laughing. lol... Ah, good times. The title is taken from the song "All Mixed Up" by Red House Painters. Awesome song.

**Disclaimer: **Talk to me in half an hour... then we'll see.

Chapter 6: It's All Mixed Up

After receiving a potion from Madam Pomfrey for my headache I quickly made my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I was starving and missing breakfast for the second day in a row was probably not a good thing. Speaking of this morning, McGonagall had been in a surprisingly good mood. She didn't give me a detention; she didn't even lecture me! That was real odd, but I was too hungry to care. Draco Malfoy could have been dancing naked in front of me with the whole of London egging him on and I wouldn't have cared. Where had that come from? Sometimes I could be really strange.

'I have to admit,' I thought to myself as I giggled at the mental image, 'that would be rather funny.'

When I snapped back to reality I looked down to see a plate piled high with food that I assumed was mine.

'When did I do that? How did I even get here? …Who cares! FOOD!'

A few minutes later I had nearly finished everything on my plate. I popped my final piece of bacon into my mouth and took a look around the Great Hall. My eyes were met with many curious things like: Dumbledore wearing all black, a no longer orange and now muscle clad Colin being fawned over by attractive woman, Blaise Zabini staring quite openly at Luna Lovegood and the fact that nobody seemed to care that _Blaise Zabini_ was making googly eyes at _Luna Lovegood_. But what made me choke on my bacon was Hermione's hair. It had become a huge Afro puff.

When I first spotted the gigantic ball of frizz atop her head I gasped, sending the bacon sailing down the wrong pipe and I began to choke. Seconds dragged by like minutes, with me trying to cough the damned thing back up.

'This is it,' I started to think. 'I'm going to be killed by a piece of bacon.' My vision started to blur and sounds became muted, when suddenly I heard a distant voice that sounded a lot like Harry's.

"Don't worry Ginny, _I'll_ save you!"

The next moment strong arms wrapped around me and began doing the Heimlich maneuver and after the second compression, the evil piece of bacon went flying across the Great Hall. I turned to face my hero, who was indeed Harry, when a very shrill "EWWWWW!" filled the hall and a pretty little brunette left in a rush.

'Well,' I thought, 'at least now I know where the bacon landed.'

"Ginny, are you alright?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, thanks to you. I probably would have died if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"Think nothing of it! It's all in a days work."

"Uh-huh…" I could feel one of my eyebrows rising of its own accord. Maybe it was just me, but Harry seemed a little… off. When he spoke he used a very heroic tone of voice, for lack of a better term, and now that I was paying attention, the way he was standing was strange as well. His hands were balled into fists and placed on his waist with his legs spread dramatically apart. All he was missing was a strong breeze and a cape.

Quite suddenly a herd of girls appeared behind Harry and sighed in unison. Then one said, "Wow Harry. You were so very wonderful."

"It was nothing, really. I think of it as my duty as Harry Potter /**more sighs/** to look out for the little people. Right kido?" he added, lightly tapping me on the cheek with one of his fists.

'Did he just call me kido?'

"Harry, I don't mean to be rude, but what have you been smoking?"

"Nothing." He seemed rather appalled by the question.

"Uh-huh."

'Nothing legal more like.' I couldn't help but think.

"I'll talk to you later, Gin. Try to stay out of trouble until then."

"Sure."

"Sure! She says," Harry laughed. Then turned and walked away, flanked closely by the gaggle of girls. I decided I needed a few answers and who better to receive them from than Hermione Granger.

'Maybe she's just having a bad hair day.' I thought to myself as I got closer to where she and Ron were seated. 'A really, really bad hair day.'

"Hey Hermione!" I yelled out as soon as I managed to see that Afro that fused onto Hermione's head. She turned with a wide grin on her face.

"Ginny! Come, sit!" she said, sliding over closer to Ron to make room. I plopped myself down and turned to get a good look at her. Yup. Same old Hermione under all that hair, though her eyes seemed a bit wider and – wait! Was she chewing gum!

"Are you chewing gum?"

"Mm-hmm."

"But you hate gum."

Hermione's eyes widened dramatically. "I do?" I was expecting her to add a, '_Why didn't anyone tell me!'_ from her tone of voice. She seemed to be in complete shock.

"Gin, what are you on about? Hermione loves gum." Said Ron.

"I do?"

"Yes, you do Herm." He continued matter-of-factly.

I decided to let the gum thing drop even though I knew I was right, there were more pressing matters to attend to. "So, what happened to your hair?"

Hermione's face went blank for a moment, and then slowly her eyebrows drew together in confusion. It was as if I had spoken in another language.

"My hair…?"

"Yes. It's an Afro."

Realization dawned on her and her eyes grew bright.

"Why yes, it is!" I was starting to get really annoyed with this. What was her problem! Was everyone in on trying to pull some huge practical joke on me today? I tried taking three very deep, calming breaths before continuing.

"Do you have any idea _why_ it's an Afro?"

"Because…" she seemed to be struggling for the correct answer, "I was born this way?" she finished hopefully.

"NO! That's not good enough!" I finally snapped.

"Ginny! That's quite enough." Ron reprimanded me, and then turned to consol Hermione who looked a bit put off. "Don't listen to her, Herm. My sister is being stupid."

"Ha! If anyone is being stu-"

"Ginny, lay off of her, will you? She's done nothing wrong. What's gotten into you, anyway?"

"Me? I'm perfectly fine. It's everyone else that's got the problem! Dumbledore's gone Goth, Hermione's acting like an airhead at my time of need, Harry's just plain weird, and I saw _Blaise Zabini_ staring at _Luna Lovegood_!" A few people sitting near by were watching me.

"And you find this strange?" Ron asked calmly.

"Don't you!"

"I think you're over-tired, Gin."

"Tired! How could I be? I slept for like thirteen hours straight!"

"Wow. That's a long time." Stated Hermione.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"I honestly think that some rest would do you a world of good." Ron continued.

I sighed deeply and thought it over. Maybe Ron was right. Perhaps everything would make more sense after a little nap.

"Fine, but if I miss my afternoon classes, I'm blaming you."

He smiled and said, "Fair enough. Come on, I'll walk with you." Then he turned and placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek before getting up and strolling out of the Great Hall. After trying to process what just happened I rushed out after him.

"So," I began once I had caught up, "since when are you two an item?"

Ron lifted an eyebrow at me. "What do you mean? We've been together for years."

"Oh really. Why wasn't I aware of this?" I felt completely out of the loop.

He started to laugh, saying, "You're definitely tired."

"Does Harry know?"

This time both his eyebrow rose. "Why should I care if Potter knows?"

Before I got a chance to reply, my attention was caught by the music that seemed to be seeping through the walls. _I'm too sexy for my love_…; it began.

'What the hell? Wait – is that? … Oh… my… gods…'


	7. It's Hammer Time!

**A/N:** I'm back and this chapter contains answers! I just want to remind people that this fic is not going to be completely AU, but it doesn't follow any of the events after Order of the Phinex because that's when I started writing it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... thanks for bringing it up.

**Chapter 7: I****t's Hammer Time!**

Perhaps you will recall my previously mentioning something about Draco Malfoy dancing naked with the whole of London egging him on. Well apparently I'm psychic, because my prediction came true; minus the whole of London and him being naked, thank Merlin, for there was Draco Malfoy strutting down the hall in all his glory, doing little turns and flipping back his surprising un-gelled, platinum locks in an imaginary wind.

He stopped a little ways away from my highly amused brother and me. Then, quite suddenly, he shouted, "STOP!... Hammer time!" and proceeded to do the running man as the beat changed.

By this time I didn't know whether to I wanted to laugh or run in the opposite direction screaming, "The world is ending! Run for your lives!" Ultimately, I ended up laughing. I mean honestly, it wasn't everyday you get to see Malfoy making a fool of himself. Though, grudgingly, I had to admit he was an awfully good dancer. Who knew he could krump? Even if it was horribly off beat... I only wished there could more be more people to witness it, instead of the measly few that were wondering the halls.

"You can't touch this." He said as he did the electric slide, moving his head from side to side and then clapping. Then as abruptly as the first time, the song changed again and Malfoy went on to do an amazingly good robot while singing, "Ice, ice baby." He wormed his way across the hall, then back handspringed into a final pose saying, "Word to your mother." With that the music soon began to fade, signalling the end of his little routine.

"Always one to stand out from the crowd, aren't you Malfoy?" commented Ron.

"I'm too rich and far too attractive to ever be considered as common as you folk." He retorted. Ron snorted.

'Wait... something's not right here.' I thought to myself. They were saying all the right things, but it still seemed wrong. Where was the cold venom? Where was the contempt? The I-wish-you-were-dead-so-I-could-spit-on-your-grave attitude that I had come to expect from these two? Gods, they almost sounded chummy. It was kind of creepy and... Why were they looking at me like that?

Malfoy began waving his hand in front of my face in an attempt to get my attention. "Hello? Earth to Ginevra. Are you alright?" I'm not sure what scared me more, the fact that he had just used my first name like it was no big deal or that he actually seemed concerned.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I was feeling extremely uneasy about the entire situation. Why did everyone think that _I_ was the one with the problem here when Malfoy was the one doing the worm?

"You just don't seem like yourself, love." Malfoy said gently as he tried to place his hand on my cheek. I sprang back before he made contact and placed my fingers together in the sign of the cross.

"Back!" I shouted, "Back I say! What the hell is wrong with you?! Don't you _ever_ call me love again! And if you dare touch me I will sic _all_ six brothers on you! Go Ron, go get him, boy!"

The slightly hurt look that flashed through his eyes threw me off a bit, but I stood my ground and glared viciously back. Then he turned and exchanged meaningful looks with my brother.

"She's been acting like this for a while. I'm not sure what's wrong with her. I was taking her to the dorms to get some rest; maybe she'll be better after that." Ron said, as if trying to comfort Malfoy.

"I'm standing right here, for Merlin's sake! Couldn't you at least have the decency to talk about me _behind my back_, like a normal person?" My frustration was evident in my tone of voice.

"Do you think it's serious?" asked Malfoy, completely ignoring me.

"I dunno." Ron shrugged, "She acts as though she doesn't know anyone."

Turning towards me, Malfoy asked gently, "Ginny, do you know who I am?"

Rolling my eyes in annoyance I replied, "Of course, I know who you are! You're Draco Malfoy, the annual recipient of the Prick of The Year award, the son of a Death Eater and my worst enemy." I really had no idea where all this was going.

Malfoy's face contorted in confusion as my brother came and placed his hands reassuringly on my shoulders. "Gin... Draco isn't your enemy."

"Then what is he?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I had this sick feeling spreading in my chest. I wasn't going to like this, was I?

"He's your boyfriend."

My mouth went dry and my palms were sweaty and I felt about ready to faint. It wasn't possible. "I'd never go out with him. _You'd_ never_ let__ me_ go out with him."

"He's my best mate. Why wouldn't I-"

"No." I said firmly, shaking my head with such force that my hair was flying everywhere. "Harry is your best friend. Harry!"

Malfoy decided that now would be the best time to intervene. "Gin, love-"

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, stepping back just as his hand reached for mine. "Don't ever touch me!" The look of hurt on his face was enough to make me want to Avada Kedavra myself for being so cruel. But I was in such a state that the only thought I had was to run. So I did, all the way to the girl's dormitories.

Once I was safe in my room, I drew the curtains around my four-poster bed and began to cry. I had only felt this scared twice in my life and both times had involved the Dark Lord in some way. I didn't understand what was happening? Why was everything so different? Why was I the only one that noticed? I tried to take deep, calming breaths but it just seemed to make things worse.

It felt like I was in some twisted dream world, but I couldn't wake up. What if... what if I really was the one with the problem? 'What if I'm losing my mind?' "Oh gods" I sobbed.

I cried for what felt like hours; until I had no more tears to cry. Then I laid in my bed and tried desperately to calm my irrational thoughts along with my heaving breaths. There was one person who might have some answers for me, though I really didn't know anymore. Either way, I was going to have to try talking to Dumbledore.

* * *

"Is Ron still at the Infirmary?" Harry asked from the chair beside the fireplace as Hermione entered the common room and made her way to the sofa.

"He says he'll leave when Madam Pomfrey kicks him out. I offered to stay but..."

Harry nodded in understanding, and then timidly asked, "How is she?"

"The same as earlier. It's like she's in a coma... I'm just glad Madam Pomfrey managed to get her breathing again." She whispered, frowning deeply. For the life of her she couldn't tear her eyes away from the fire.

"Have they figured out what's wrong yet?"

She slowly shook her head as she fought not to cry and lost the battle. "Oh Harry!" she sobbed, "How could this have happened? She was fine yesterday. You saw her! She was fine! I don't understand..."

Harry was at her side in an instant clumsily trying to console her the best he could.

"You guys have got to see this!" Colin yelled as he came bounding into the common room from his dormitory moments later. He was waving around his potions book like a raving lunatic.

"Colin, now really isn't the time." Harry said, trying to sound polite.

"No, you don't understand. This is _Ginny's_ textbook. She left without it the other day and I forgot to give it back!"

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Well, I forgot I had it and I picked it up to do some review to try and take my mind off things, you know, thinking it was mine and I was skimming the book when I noticed this."

Hermione had calmed down some and was now looking at the book with raised eyebrows. "It's a potion... In a potions textbook. Colin, I know you're trying to help but-"

"No, not just any potion. The potion we were supposed to test on ourselves yesterday in class. And look, Ginny's pages are stuck together-"

Catching the implications of his words Harry interrupted, "But that means that-"

"She mixed two potions." Hermione finished as she exchanged frightened looks with Harry. They had to tell Dumbledore.

* * *

I knew Dumbledore's office was somewhere around here. Harry had told me about his numerous visits to the Headmaster's office and something about a giant Gargoyle. Ah, there it was! Now if only I could figure out how to open it... I pulled my wand out and did a simple alohomora; nothing happened. Yeah, I didn't think it would.

"You need a password to open it." I swear I jumped at least 10 feet. Then I slowly turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing with his arms folded behind his back and a pensive look in his eyes.

"Professor, I was hoping I could speak with you."

"I know." He replied, then moved closer to the Gargoyle and said, "Beets." As the Gargoyle moved aside he stepped onto the moving staircase and I quickly moved to follow him.

Once seated inside his office, I couldn't help but notice that it looked nothing like I how remembered it from first year. The only thing that was the same was Fawkes sitting on his perch, off to the side, and a little bowl of candy on the Headmaster's desk. Was Fawkes different too, like Dumbledore? Like everybody else. Was this even really Dumbledore?

"Yes and no." He said looking directly at me.

"I beg your pardon?" Did I miss something?

"Yes, I am Dumbledore and no, I am not. At least not the Dumbledore you know."

Okay, that was creepy. How did he do that?

"I can do it because I'm inside your head, Miss Weasley."

"Please stop."

"Of course, forgive me. I get a little carried away sometimes. Allow me to explain. Yesterday you mixed two potions: the Transportation Potion and the Sleeping Draught. Now, separately they are quite harmless, but they do not make for a very pleasant combination. Quite frankly, you are lucky to be alive, Miss Weasley."

"I am?"

He nodded gravely and continued, "What you need to know, Miss Weasley, is that none of this is real. It's all in your head."

"You mean I'm crazy?" I could feel the panic begin to settle in.

"No, not at all. What I meant was that the potion has placed your body in a coma like state while it has sent your mind here."

"I don't understand."

"I suppose you could say that your mind has temporarily misplaced your body, and wandered into what you might call an alternate universe. Everything here is a mirror of something from your reality."

"What do you mean by mirror?"

"We are reflections. Take myself for example. I am Dumbledore, but I am not the _real_ Dumbledore. Do you understand?"

"I think so... I'm... I'm asleep?"

He nodded and said, "In a sense."

I braced myself before asking, "Sir... Will I ever wake up?"

"Yes. They are working on a cure as we speak."

"They? You mean..." He nodded in affirmation. "How long will it take?"

"How should I know?" He said with a shrug of his shoulders, then lifting the candy dish from his desk he offered, "Lemon Drop? Frightfully unhealthy, but incredibly delicious."

"Uh, no thank you."

"A piece of advice before you leave, Miss Weasley. You may be here for a while so just go with it."

"Right..." And with that I left the Headmaster's office feeling a strange mix of relief and depression.


	8. Cupid's Apprentice

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, the series would be called Draco Malfoy...

Chapter 8: Cupid's Apprentice

After I had left Dumbledore's office I went to the kitchens for dinner, not wanting to have to deal with anyone just yet and luckily I managed not to run into any familiar faces on the way. It seemed the house-elves were just as eager to please in this world as they were in the real one and were very accommodating. After dinner I went back to my dorm and shut myself up in my four-poster to wait for morning when I would have to try and "go with it." A scary concept.

Morning came faster than I would have liked, which I find is always the case when you're dreading it. After my daily cleansing ritual, a.k.a. a shower, I slowly made my way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I spotted Colin sitting near the opposite end of the Gryffindor table surrounded by the same women as before and decided to make my way over. As I got closer I began to pick up on his conversation.

"And he asked me why I did it, so I told him..."

"What did you tell him, Colin?" asked one of the girls excitedly.

"I told him, 'Because real men shave their legs.'"

"Wow..." chorused the girls breathily.

"What the hell are you talking about, Colin?" I asked, coming to a stop beside him.

"Ginny!" he said, springing from his seat and giving me the biggest smile and hug I had ever received.

"Colin, you're crushing me." I told his chest. He released me at once and gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget my own strength." It was hard not to laugh at that. Colin? Strong? He could barely pick up a quill without breaking every bone in his tiny little wrist. And yet, here he was all muscle-bound and gorgeous, standing in front of me. But this wasn't really my Colin... "Come on, Gin. Sit. Tell me what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as one of the girls shifted to make room for me.

"Well, I heard you weren't feeling well yesterday and that you had a complete freak out."

"And how do you know this?"

"Ron told me."

'How am I not surprised?' "Right. Well, that's over and done with. I'm all better now, so there's nothing to worry about. I was just having an off day... A very, very off day."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Gin." He smiled sweetly and I couldn't help but smile back.

I turned and poured myself a bowl of cereal and began to eat quietly, when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I immediately tensed and tentatively looked behind me to see Ron standing there with a worried frown etched on his face. I felt my shoulders sag with relief as he began to speak, "Hey Ginny, how are you feeling today?"

"Just dandy, thank you for asking."

"That's good to hear. We were worried about you, especially Draco."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. "I can imagine."

"You will go talk to him, won't you? He really took it hard."

"Oh yeah. Definitely. It was the first thing I thought of when I woke up this morning. Got to talk to... that... guy." I just couldn't bring myself to say his name.

"Good." Ron beamed. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Mm-hmm." And with that I turned back to my breakfast, taking great care to avoid all possible eye contact with the Slytherin table. After I had finished my cereal I began drinking my orange juice while listening to Colin's conversation with his fan club. Occasionally he'd say something about "real men" which I found rather amusing. Like his theory on pink.

"Real men wear pink because a colour can't take away a man's masculinity and a real man knows that." He said, then lifted up the cuff of his pants to show off his pink socks to which the girls 'uwwed' their appreciation. My orange juice came out my nose rather suddenly at that, which is not only disgusting but painful as well.

"Are you alright, Gin?" Colin asked, patting me on the back gently.

"Uh, yeah, yeah."

"Good, then let's get going or we'll be late for Charms."

A few hours later and we were headed to Potions, a class I was actually looking forward to. Since Snape was such a smarmy git in real life, he was bound to be a decent person in this one or at least I thought. It wasn't until after everyone had been seated and taken out their textbooks that Snape entered the room. The first thing I noticed was his hair. It bounced slightly as he walked and seemed to shine with some kind of inner radiance... it was beautiful. I was tempted to run up and touch it to see if it was as soft as it looked, and boy did it look soft.

The next thing I noticed was the gods' ugly sneer on his face. It didn't take long for me to realize that Professor Snape was exactly the bloody same!

"5 points from Gryffindor for Weasley's incompetence."

"What? But I just bloody sneezed!"

"5 more points for talking back. Anything else you'd like to say to me, Miss Weasley?"

'I hate you and I hope you choke on your own saliva.' "No, sir."

"I don't like your sarcasm, Weasley. 5 more points."

'Must not kill professor... expulsion... Azkaban... not worth it... not... worth... it." That was my inner mantra for the rest of class, which by the end of I had lost 30 points for Gryffindor. How was it that the one person who was exactly the same was the one with the worst personality? Just my bloody luck.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Gin." Said Colin reassuringly, as we made our way to the Great Hall for lunch. "It could have happened to anyone. Oh look, there's Luna!"

"Where?" He pointed in the direction of the blonde who was currently making her way towards us. "Hey Luna."

Stopping in front of us she said, "Hello Ginny, Colin." Her tones were clipped and business like. I found it very unsettling.

"On your way to lunch, are you?" asked Colin.

"Of course. What else would I be doing at _lunch_ time? Honestly, Colin."

"Well you could be going to the library." He supplied with a smile, not at all affected by her rudeness.

"True." Then suddenly she turned her sharp blue eyes on me and asked, "Do you have a problem or is there a reason for why you're staring at me like that?"

"Uh..." I was momentarily speechless, but luckily Colin decided to help me out.

"Aw, come on, Luna. Be easy on her, she had an off day yesterday or hadn't you heard?"

"Of course I've heard. The whole schools heard by now. News travels around faster here than at the Prophet." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked straight at me as if trying to decide something. For what seemed like minutes no one moved, Luna didn't even blink until finally she reached some sort of internal decision. She nodded to herself, and then said, "Well then, let's eat." Then she turned sharply on her heel and entered the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" I asked Colin as we followed after her.

"No clue." Well one thing was for sure... this Luna was scary.

* * *

It was around 6:30pm and I had my nose buried in my Charms text looking for something to write my essay on. Apparently homework was the same in this world as well. Flitwick had assigned this essay weeks ago and the due date was in two days... travelling into another dimension hadn't changed that at all. And yes I was just starting it then, or attempting to more accurately, and yes, I know I was cutting it close but I was not, in any way, shape or form, a procrastinator.

I had just found the perfect topic when I heard someone clear their throat above me. I looked up into Harry's beaming face as he said, "Mind if I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

I took in the clearly empty tables surrounding mine with a raised eyebrow before shrugging. "What the heck, why not?"

"Thanks kiddo. You're a lifesaver." He snapped and pointed at me then sat down. I could feel heat rising in my face as I struggled not to laugh. If only Harry were here to see himself... "So what are you working on?"

"Charms and you?"

"Transfiguration."

"Where's your posse?"

"My what?"

"Fan club."

"Oh them. We have an arrangement. After 4pm it's me time."

"Oh, well that's nice."

"Yeah. Being followed all the time by adoring fans can really tucker a person out."

"I can only imagine."

"Now don't be too hard on yourself, Ginny. Someday you'll get your fan club."

"Thanks Harry. That means a lot coming from you." Obviously he didn't catch my sarcasm because he just smiled sweetly and started to work. I glared a little at the top of his head before following suit.

I was just about halfway through the introduction when I thought I heard something, but it was gone before I could really register what it was so I just continued working. That is, until I heard it again. I glanced up at Harry to see if he had noticed but he was completely immersed in his work and by the time I got his attention it had stopped. He was looking at me expectantly so I said hi. The poor boy looked so confused, but eventually he shrugged and went back to work.

I turned back to my own work when it started again. Where the hell was it coming from?! I scanned the library but could see nothing suspicious. Perhaps I was imagining it, or maybe I really was crazy and Professor Dumbledore didn't know how to break it to me so he made up that nice little story about alternate uni- "Ow!"

That's exactly how it happened. I was just sitting there, minding my own business, contemplating my insanity when suddenly a rather hard something ricocheted off the back of my head. I turned sharply in my seat to see Pansy Parkinson just visible behind a bookcase flagging me over. That's when I realized Harry had asked me something. Taking a wild shot in the dark I said, "Uh yeah, I'm fine. If you'll excuse me, I have to go... do something." So I'm not wildly imaginative, sue me.

I made my way over to the bookcase as inconspicuously as possible, which I'm sure was entirely conspicuous, but beside the point. Once there I asked, "Are you mad? That hurt, you know?"

"Right. Sorry about that. I needed to get your attention."

"Well you bloody got it."

"I tried pssting you but you couldn't hear me."

"Oh well, it's nice to know I'm not losing my mind... again."

"I'm sure." She said, nodding her head in agreement though I could tell she had no idea what I was talking about.

//**awkward silence**//

"So, you wanted to tell me something."

"Right... um... well... this is hard for me to just come out and say... um... you see I've been feeling this way for a while now and... well... I've been meaning to ask you this for quite some time I just never had the courage... but... you see-"

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Was Pansy Parkinson coming on to me?! I had to nip this in the butt before it started! "Hold it right there, Parkinson. Before you go any further I should just let you know that I don't bake those kinds of cookies."

"Beg pardon?" she asked her brow furrowing.

"You know. I run in the opposite direction. I don't write with that hand..."

I could tell from the way she was frowning that I was going to have to spell it out for her.

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Oh!" she said, thoroughly shocked, "Well, um, that's nice... why are you telling me this?"

"Because you were going to ask me out." I said as if it were obvious.

"Gods no! Not you; Harry."

"What?" Now it was my turn to be confused.

"I was going to ask you if you would help me get Harry."

"What?"

"I was going-"

"No. I heard you the first time; I'm just shocked is all. I mean, you like Harry?! That one? Right there?" I pointed at him for emphasis.

"Yes and if you don't mind, I'd like to be one to tell him, so could you keep your voice down?" She snatched my arm back roughly and glared at me. You'd think I was asking _her _for the favour.

"So what do you need my help for?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm just shy, quiet Pansy 'Nobody' Parkinson, and he's Harry Potter. He's even got his own fan club, for Merlin's sake, I'd be just another groupie." She shuddered slightly to illustrate her distaste then continued, "But you, you're not just some girl. You're one of his closest friends. You could help me."

I crossed my arms and placed most of my weight on my left leg while frowning. I called it my thinking pose. Nice, huh? You should try it sometime, it really clears the mind. But I knew what she meant. I had spent quite some time in that position myself until I had eventually moved on. But what I wanted to know was, "Why would I want to help you?"

"Because you're a good person with a heart of gold and deep, deep down it's what you _want_ to do." I could tell from her expression that she knew I knew she didn't mean a word of that but didn't really care. It was the odd spark of hope that she was obviously trying to hide that got to me.

I looked over to where Harry was still working and sighed. Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson? That was just so weird. But hey, it wasn't like this was the real world. What harm could it do? And besides, it's not like I had anything better to do. My Charms essay popped into my head but I brushed it aside. I always had tomorrow to work on that. No, I was not a procrastinator. Plus, I had always wanted to play matchmaker. I had the sudden urge to laugh manically but fought it down. Turning back to Parkinson I smirked wickedly and said, "Sure, why not? Now here's what you do..." 'Not that I know how to get Harry's attention from firsthand experience, but if it doesn't work it's no skin off my nose.'

A few minutes later I was heading back to the table trying my best to act non-chalant. I sat by my essay and said, "Hiya, Harry."

"Hey, Gin." He said looking up from his assignment to bestow me with a smile.

"So... how's it going?"

"Not bad."

"Good, good. So, you're pretty popular with the ladies, right Harry?"

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"You could probably get any girl you wanted, right?"

"Probably."

"Well maybe not any girl. I can think of at least one that wouldn't go out with you?"

"You don't count, Ginny. You're like a sister to me."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Some things never change. "No, not me-"

"And people who are already in relationships don't either. I would never do that, though I could if I wanted to."

"Oh no, she's single."

That got his interest. "Who?"

"No, never mind. I probably shouldn't have brought it up. She's way out of your league anyway."

Harry's eyebrows shot into his hairline in curiosity. "Really? Come on, Gin, who is she?"

"Well..." I said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Pansy Parkinson."

"Who?"

I tried to look mortified. "You don't know Pansy Parkinson? For shame, Harry, for shame."

"Wait. You mean the Slytherin... that Pansy Parkinson?" I nodded and Harry burst with laughter. "You're joking, right?"

"No I'm not." I said, slightly offended for Parkinson's sake.

"Honestly Ginny, I wouldn't even have to try with her. It would be too easy."

"What makes you think that?"

"Have you seen the girl? She's not much to look at, not compared to the other girls. She'd jump at the chance to go out with me. I'd just have to wiggle my toes and she'd faint."

I really wasn't liking this Harry at the moment and couldn't wait to see him put in his place. "Prove it."

"How?"

"Go on and ask her out. She's sitting right there."

Harry turned in his seat to see Pansy working a few tables down, which she had snuck to while we were talking. He glanced back at me and said, "Done." Then got up and went over.

I couldn't hear the conversation from here but I could see everything. He sat down at her table as smooth as ever and flashed a smile that almost had me going. Parkinson must have been dying from an overload on Harry goodness but you would have never guessed it from looking at her. She just looked bored. Very bored and slightly annoyed. She was a damn good actress.

Harry leaned as close to her as the table would allow and said some charming things, I'm sure. Pansy said something I'm assuming was 'no', picked up her backpack and left the library, winking at me as she did so, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. Damn she was good.

Harry plopped down in front of me, shell-shocked. "What just happened?"

"I believe you were just turned down, mate."

"By Pansy Parkinson?"

"Uh-huh." Then I watched as his face slowly went from confused to determined.

"Well not for long."

"What do you mean?" I asked, innocently.

"I'll get her to go out with me, just you wait."

I had to squelch the urge to laugh manically again, but this was too easy. He was like putty in my hands. 'Maybe I should do this for a living?'

* * *

An hour or so later I found myself leisurely making my way back to the Gryffindor tower. I was seriously contemplating making matchmaking a full time career. So what if I had only made one couple and so what if they weren't even a "couple" in any possible definition yet. I was a pro. A master, if you will. A natural born - "Son of a bitch!" I yelled as my behind made contact with the unyielding stone floor of the hallway.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching – Ginny."

Oh gods, I knew that voice... 'Oh please Merlin, don't let it be him...' I begged silently as I looked up into silver eyes. Someone hated me up there, I just knew it and this was proof. "Malf- Drac- You! How's it going?" I still couldn't say his name.

He offered me his hand, which I promptly pretended not to see regardless of it being positioned directly in front of my face. "Are you all right?"

"A little sore, but I'll survive." I said, picking myself up.

"Sorry about that." It threw me off a bit to hear a Malfoy say that to a Weasley and mean it.

"Oh don't worry about it. Well, I'd better be off. Got a lot of work to do." I started to walk away when he called me back. I turned slowly and looked at him; he looked so broken I could barely stand it.

"Gin, have you been avoiding me?"

'Like the plague.' "Noooo, of course not. What made you think that?"

"You haven't even spared me a passing glance all day. I mean, after yesterday I thought you might want to talk..."

"Oh, that... It was just an off day and I've been pretty distracted lately. I didn't mean anything by it. I hadn't even realized how distracted I'd been." 'Lies, all lies.'

Malfoy visibly cheered at that, so much so that even his posture seemed to improve, "Really?" he asked, hopefully.

If it had been the other Malfoy, I could have said no. I could have crushed him like the bug he was. If it had been the other Malfoy I could have. But I just couldn't do it to this one, not when he seemed so human and vulnerable. So I did the only thing I could think of. I said, "Yeah, Draco, really, really."

He smiled at me and for a moment there I forgot how to breathe. I don't believe I'd ever seen Malfoy smile before, at least not maliciously. I must admit I rather liked it. He had really nice teeth. 'I wonder if the real Malfoy's teeth are this nice.' He said something that I didn't catch, so I just smiled and nodded. That seemed to please him because his smile got bigger. "Good. I'll pick you up at eight then."

"What?"

**A/N:** I'm not happy with this chapter, but what can you do? And the next chapter will have a nice, big, heaping dose of D/G goodness. Yay! lol. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites and the like, I'm truly honoured that you regard my work so highly, 'cause I know it isn't really that great. lol. And yet I didn't get a single review for last chapter, so please, PLEASE, SEND ME SOME LOVE in the form of a review!! I truly want to hear your opinions and such!


End file.
